Haunting Memories
by AnonymousCryxxx
Summary: Memories are relived as an old enemy reappears... It doesn't just want to get rid of Hellsing and Alucard...it also wants to steal Alucard's hidden treasure...Seras! Who will prevail in stealing Seras' heart? Love triangle? (not a fan of Integra just saying) WARNING! SEX, GORE, LANGUAGE, AND AMONG OTHER THINGS(if you know what i mean;D) ARE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! AxS LxS
1. Memories

DIS-FUCKING-CLAIMER: Hellsing or its characters do not belong to me!

This the first time I wrote a story in awhile sorry if im rusty! Please enjoy!

BAM! The No Life King easily decapitated the vampire in one easy shot as blood splattered the wall, coloring it with a bright crimson. Bodies littered the floor like trash as blood flowed upon the ground surrounding his boots.

"Another job well done right, Master?" asked Seras as she slung the giant Harkonnen around her slim shoulders.

"Yes I suppose…" Alucard sighed as his eyes lazily scanned the room for anymore movement, but only found the twitching of dead ghouls as they bled around him. _Where are the challenges?_ _Where is the excitement of battle? _His mind clouded with disappointment and boredom_…But…there is still one thing that still holds my attention since the very first day… _Alucard's eyes glanced at his fledging as she babbled on, not even noticing her master's look of longing and desire as his eyes roamed her lithe body.

"…Don't you think, Master?" Seras asked sadly. Her crimson eyes watered with red tears as she looked up at his pale face.

Alucard shifted his glasses to cover the glowing lust in his eyes for the blonde haired vampire.

"What are you going on about, Police Girl?" He asked in a bored tone as he cocked his head to the side.

"Master, I've been a full vampire for 40 years now! The least you can do is call me by my name! Seras! Seras Victoria!" she exclaimed, "and as I was saying isn't it sad that Sir Integra was diagnosed with lung cancer! I told her to stop smoking those damn cigars!"

His eyes narrowed at the name of his master, eyes slightly glowing red. "If you're a full-fledged vampire there is no need to call me 'Master' anymore, is there? But even if 40 years has past you haven't changed, your still a stupid, naïve police girl and… your still a sweet little virgin." He answered with a wide grin.

Seras cheeks redden as her crimson eyes went wide, "Maste…I mean Alucard! Y-y-you still haven't answered my question about Sir Integra!" she stammered as she looked down with embarrassment.

He chuckled delightedly for he knew her feelings for him but did not dare to act upon them until that Integra bitch was dead. "Integra can hold her own…cancer will not slow my master down…do not be too worried for her," he sighed. He felt a slight tingle on his hands as the marks on his gloves glowed red as his master called to him. "Time to report back, Police Girl," he murmured as he started to sink into the walls creating a black swirling portal.

"IT'S SERAS!" she exclaimed but all she heard was the dark laughter of her master as he disappeared completely. "One day I swear I'll…" Seras fumed.

"You'll do what, mignonette?"

"Pip!? Umm...when did you get here?" asked Seras as she blushed slightly looking at the copper-haired mercenary behind her.

"You know I am always here, my mignonette, when your sleeping, working… showering ", he smirked as smoke rose from his cigarette.

"Pip!" Seras yelled as her blush deepened, " L-l-let's go home already!" she scrambled as she straightened her left shadow arm lifting off into the air flying towards home.

"As you wish, Cherie…" he chuckled as he slowly faded away.

Seras sighed as she walked into Sir Integra's office. The bitter smell of cigars hit her as soon as she walked in, making her wrinkle her nose in disgust. Alucard was already there and was leaned against the wall, a smirk plastered on his face as he watched the petite blonde.

"It's about time you came, Seras," as a blue eye glittered dangerously behind Integra's monocle. Her face was worn from the years, filled with wrinkles and lines. Her once white blonde hair turned into a silvery grey, but even in her old age she was still beautiful as well as lethal. You wouldn't have even noticed that she would have lung cancer.

"I apologize, Sir…" Seras murmured as she flinched away from the cold glare.

"Now that you're here we can move on," Integra sighed as she pulled out one of her expensive cigars, lighting it up. A moment of silence went by as she inhaled, slowing letting the smoke curl past her lips as she let out a breath.

"There's been a disturbance down in the catacombs of London, a group of teenagers were killed and drained of blood while having a party down in the tunnels. Their bodies were mutilated and ripped apart. I want you search and destroy." Her gaze was hard and cold like ice, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"The two of you will leave within the hour and I will expect a full report within the next day," Integra said stonily.

"But, Sir! We just came back from another mission! And I'm exhausted and hungry!" Seras whined.

"Seras! Remember your place! You will do as your told," Integra's voice raised as her face became irritated. But before she could talk anymore Integra went into a fit of coughing. Her breath became ragged and labored; her sides shook from the hard coughing. Her cigar dropped onto her files burning a hole slowly through the paper. Alucard walked over and handed her a glass of water and pills. Integra grabbed at Alucard greedily, relaxing as the pills took effect.

"You can grab some blood packs before you go. Now leave." Integra whispered, a slim hand covered her eyes.

"Sir?" Seras questioned, her red eyes round with worry.

"Go! Search and destroy! Those are my orders, now leave!" Integra commanded her voice raspy from the fit of coughing.

"Of course, Sir!" Seras squeaked, almost running out of the room doing so.

Integra rested her head in her hands breathing in deeply.

"What is it, Alucard?" Integra asked bitterly.

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, a wide grin split down his face showing sharp white teeth. "Nothing, my master," he laughed as he slipped through the walls.

Integra sat there for a few moments unmoving, but finally picked up her burning cigar and lifted it to her lips inhaling slowly.

"Aghh… why does Integra have to be so damn mean…" Seras grumbled loudly as she walked the stone path. Sandy blonde hair fell over eyes as she hung her head low, Seras blew the hairs out of her eyes with a quick breath of air. _I should really get a haircut soon…_she thought as the hairs quickly hid her sight again.

White clad fingers reached out to brush the hairs out of her eyes with soft tenderness. Seras flinched back in surprise as she looked up at her master, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"What are you doing, Master?" her red eyes widening slightly as she peered at his smiling face.

"_Don't cut your hair…"_ he sighed lightly through her mind like a gentle breeze, as his slender fingers continued to brush through the silky blonde hair.

"Master?" Seras whispered quietly. Warm breath tickled her cheeks as he started to lean in slowly.

Suddenly, Alucard's eyes widen fiercely as he swiftly twisted around taking the Jackal out in one smooth motion his long red trench coat flying behind him. A shot rang out through the silence. The bullet tore through the rogue vampire's face ripping flesh and skin, splintering bone and cracking cartilage, blood squirted out in spouts as the vampire fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Three more vampires came into view with at least eighty ghouls beside them.

"Are you ready, Seras?" Alucard smiled delightfully as he aimed the Jackal at a head of a ghoul.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Master," Seras answered happily, her red eyes glowed brighter.

BAM! BAM! BAM! The Harkonnen ripped through ghouls with ease as blood flowed and flesh was destroyed. As soon as the magazine was emptied she threw the giant gun to the ground and started to run, dodging hails of bullets and clawing hands. Seras ripped chunks of flesh with her gloved hands staining them red. Skin squished between her fingers as it was torn off bone and tendons. She stood in the middle of the carnage, covered in splatters of blood, and surrounded by bleeding bodies.

Shots rang out as the No Life king gunned down the vampires without even blinking. A sigh slipped past his lips as he finished off the ghouls.

"Seras are you finished…" Alucard stopped in mid sentence as he froze in surprise as he looked at the young police girl.

Alucard's lips rose in a wild grin as he took in the magnificent sight, he watched the beautiful Draculina lick her red stained fingers with hunger and bloodlust. He was so very tempted to grab her hands and suck on the crimson stains that covered her skin. A slick tongue moistened dry lips as he stared at the seductive vampire.

Suddenly, a bullet ripped through her neck and flew out the back. Blood squirted through the injury flowing freely and soaked her uniform. Her hand shook as she covered the wound, her wide crimson eyes watering slightly from the pain. Blood ran down her already red lips as it dripped down her chin, sweat covered her brow.

Alucard shot the downed gunman with ease as it went limp once more laying in a puddle of blood. His hands trembled as memories flashed through his mind…the shine of a silver blessed blade…the splash of blood…the gleam of glasses…Anderson… Alucard saw blades sticking out of Seras as he watched her choke on blood. One particular sword was sliced through the middle of her neck.

The memories flowed through his mind as he watched her grab at her wound.

"Police Girl…" Alucard asked warily as he walked closer, his eyes hard.

"I'm fine, master…ugh… I…just wasn't careful…" she whispered. Blood tears leaked down her face. "Remember, master, I've been through a lot worse," she chuckled lightly. Her breath still coming out hard as her wound started to close slowly.

Alucard's eyes widen as they were shadowed by his wide red fedora as he glanced over his orange tinted glasses, his shoulders going ridged and hard.

"Move, Seras." Alucard commanded.

"What?"

"Move the fuck out of the way now, Seras…" he repeated as he raised his Jackal towards her head.

"Master…" Seras turned her head slowly.

A giant cracked stone coffin wrapped in chains behind her trembled slightly. Her blood had squirted onto the coffin and had run between the giant cracks. A giant thump broke the top cracking it further. Stone burst into dust as rocks flew into the air. Seras whimpered as she watched two white hands touch the edges of the coffin. Suddenly white blonde hair peaked out of the shadows and red eyes glowed beneath white brows. Red liquid covered an elegant face as a snake- like tongue reached for stray droplets. Seras froze with fear as she felt power emanate from the creature as it rose slowly from the imprisonment. Red eyes lifted up to Seras' frightened face as a slender hand reached out towards her.

"AHHHHhhhh!" Seras fell backwards with 'Oomph'. The white face chuckled softly as it watched the small clumsy girl.

The figure was bound in ragged black clothing, the only color was the pale skin of his face and hands making him whiter than he seemed. He knelt to the ground in front of Seras with graceful elegance, a black cape flowing behind.

"_Mulțumesc_," he whispered, his head bowed low, "you have freed me from my torment by letting my taste your sweet _sânge_ …your pure virgin blood…the first taste in over 300 years," his voice was strong yet soft, "I am delighted to even receive blood from a _fata frumoas, _I am in your debt."

"Nice to see you're still on your knees," Alucard growled.

"Alucard?" the vampire hissed, "I thought I was rid of you! I see you still haunt me even to this day," the creature snarled.

"Don't worry you won't have to endure this for long because you're about to die anyway," the Jackal pointed towards his head.

"Um…can anyone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Seras squeaked.

"Seras, I would like you to meet my dear friend, Lucianus Blight…the person behind my downfall and the one that led Van Hellsing to my destruction…"

REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME! (Also any things that you think can help the story please tell! Also if you want something to happen between characters or anything else I will put them under consideration.) Sorry for any grammatical errors so please don't kill me if I got anything wrong…(0_0) thanks for reading it means a lot to me even if there isn't many of you.

_Mulțumesc- thank you_

_Sânge- blood_

_fata frumoas- beautiful girl_


	2. Unbound Chains

DIS-FUCKING-CLAIMER: Hellsing or its characters do not belong to me!

"I'm going to blow this fuckers brains out without a second thought," the No Life king sneered.

Alucard pointed the heavy gun towards Lucianus with satisfaction as he started to pull the trigger slowly, his grin growing wider with every second showing great sharp white teeth. Lucianus' face twisted with hatred as his eyes turned into bright red slits, slender hands curled into balled fists. His jaw clenched with anger as his back and shoulders became ridged.

"You're exactly the same as you were after all these tortured years, Dracula. A dog…a tool… a plaything for the humans, a _laș…_" a cold laugh rumbled through the lean vampire, "You're still quite the fool, Alucard, even after all this time. I'd rather die than be controlled by a human; I'm surprised you went this low."

Seras watched her, Master, tremble with utter resentment as power started to flow out of from his body, making her chest tighten up in fear. She could feel the Hound of Baskervilles stirring within her master, aching to be freed, to rip the pale vampire apart. Seras had never seen Alucard act in such a way, this was the first time he ever showed so much emotion in front of an enemy, his cockiness completely gone. _This one vampire actually angered my master this much? What exactly did he do all those years ago? _She actually pitied the man before her, for she knew the torture her master would bring upon him.

Suddenly, a clawed hand was brought down upon the side of the man's face, tearing flesh and scratching bone, he fell back with a cry. A strangled scream bubbled past the vampire's lips but before he could intake a pained breath Alucard crushed his left leg, splintering bone and squirting blood. A screech ripped out of his throat as a silver bullet tore through his abdomen and exploded taking a chuck of flesh with it. The bloodied vampire slumped over with pain as flesh fell off. Alucard laughed delightedly as he watched the man's blood spill on the stone floor.

"Like I said before you're a fool, Alucard," a soft voice spoke behind him.

The No Life king's eyes widen with surprise as he watched the bleeding man's face twist and morph into the vampire he had already killed before. He turned around with swift motions staring wildly at the unhurt blonde.

"Your anger blinded you, letting me easily manipulate your mind, to let you see what you wanted to see," Lucianus stated, "You have become weak."

Within a blink of an eye they clashed together in an epic battle. Seras watched in amazement as the blonde vampire kept up with Alucard, two giant forces hitting together like claps of thunder. Blood splattered and bones were broken.

"I'm done playing around!" Alucard growled, "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Power radiated off Alucard in waves, hitting Seras with full force. Blackness wrapped the room in a dark veil, swirling with shadows, pulsating with darkness. Red eyes peeked out from the blanket of black as a monstrous form took shape on Alucard's arm, snarling and biting showing bright white shark like teeth.

"Your still just dog-food waiting to be eaten!" Alucard laughed, "But now you shall become the dog shit your are!"

"Enough!"

"Master?"

Sir Integra stood strongly in the middle of the stone hallway accompanied with her new butler, Anthony. Shadows covered her face, showing only a bright blue eye in the darkness. Steps echoed loudly through the silence as she came closer, a long dark blue coat flowed behind.

"It time to return, Alucard, your mission is complete," Sir Integra said smoothly, pretending to not even notice the rage seethe within Alucard.

"Master, you cannot be saying I should leave this shit alive?!" Alucard raged.

"You heard my orders, Alucard, and shall listen to them," replied Integra tiredly.

Integra cocked her head towards the fallen Seras with annoyance, "I will speak to you…both of you later, but for now report back to the Hellsing Manor at once!"

"Master!..." Alucard growled dangerously, his clad hands making tight fists, his nails stabbing into the skin of his palm bleeding through the white gloves.

"Alucard…" Integra's back faced him but he could hear the angered voice of his master.

The symbols on his gloves started to glow as he was made to follow the orders of Integra.

"Of course…my master…" he trembled with rage, "Seras! It's time to leave!" He swept his giant red coat behind and tucked his great handguns into their places.

"Um…Master are you all rig…" Seras stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at her master with frightened eyes. His eyes burned with pure hatred and his lips curled into a feral snarl, his hair was longer and moved like pure shadows, as he looked upon his fledgling. Just before they left she heard Integra softly talking to the blonde vampire.

"My name is Integra Wingates Hellsing, it is finally a pleasure to meet you…"

…

It was dark when she arrived back to the Manor, and cold. When they had arrived back at the mansion Alucard dissolved swiftly through the walls without a second glance as he went to his underground lair…his frame was hard and ridged when she watched him leave. _Should I go see if he's all right? No…I-I-I should probably leave him alone for the night…_Her mind still thought of the dark haired vampire as she walked towards the kitchen but as soon as she touched the cold metal handle of the refrigerator she no longer felt hungry. Her hollow footsteps filled the silence as she reached her room at the end of the empty hallway. Seras walked herself to the bathroom looking into the mirror as she did. She looked terrible…her uniform stiff with blood, her usual silky blonde hair was matted with blood and dust, she had black, purple moons under her eyes, and dirt was crusted under fingernails. With a sigh she stripped off her dirtied clothing with sloth like movements feeling every ache and pain rack through her body.

"Even with the blood and dirt you still look sexy as hell," a seductive voice murmured.

"EEeeK!" Seras hugged her clothes to her giant chest as she turned toward the uninvited guest.

"Pip! What the hell is your bloody problem!?" she screeched.

"Sorry, Cherie, I just couldn't ignore the big, round, succulent sight set before me," he chuckled as he scanned her large breasts.

"PIP!" and with that he faded away with a hearty laugh before the shampoo bottle she threw could hit him.

"Stupid peeping, perverted mercenary, I swear I'll get you…" she muttered with red cheeks as she started the shower.

…

Seras found herself exhausted as she stepped out of the steaming shower. The warmth almost leaving her immediately as the cold air hit her, a white towel dropped to the floor as she took in the sight before her in a full length mirror. Wet blonde hair covered her left eye as she gazed at her body. White smooth skin covered large plump breasts with rosy pink nipples that dipped down into a well toned stomach and a small curved waist. Soft blonde curls covered her private area, her legs were long and lean even for her short height, but as a girl she only saw her flaws. She saw breasts that were far too big, hair that stuck out in angles, and skin that was too white and pale. She sighed in contempt as she stared at her body.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a wide red orb staring at her from the shadows in the corner of the room. They stared at each other with no movements until…

"AHHHHhhhh! Master! You perverted son of a bitch!" she threw the same shampoo bottle she threw at Pip and hit the giant eye with a loud thud as it dissipated into darkness…

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a house with creepy old men," she whimpered quietly as she covered her bright red face.

….

Alucard slipped through the empty walls as he made his way to the end of a hallway. His anger was still not quenched as it burned through his veins, but as soon as he saw the brown wooden coffin his features softened, his eyes became tender.

He slowly opened the coffin with careful movements as he took in the beautiful sight. Wet blonde hair covered the soft pale face, her breasts moved up and down with slow movements as she breathed gently. A white clad hand reached out to caress the small face of his fledgling. Fingers then traveled to pink lips with tenderness. His chest tightened with delight as she pressed her hand to the warmth of his hand. The hardened No Life king slowly descended as he came closer to the sleeping beauty. Suddenly, he felt a hungry presence watching them, he twisted with such force that the air around him swirled. He just barely saw a glimpse of a red eye dissolve into the wall. Alucard's eyes tightened and his body strained from his rage.

"Dammit…"

….

"Ow…I can't believe she hit me with a damn shampoo bottle!" the vampire held his eye with gentle care. The old wench brought him to the Hellsing Manor putting him in the attic that was filled with dust and webs. Even a large coffin was put down for him…he didn't even want to be near a coffin after his torment that had tortured physically and mentally...he never wanted to feel trapped again. This was not a place for a powerful vampire to be living in; it wasn't even suited for a lower-class vampire! Lucianus felt disgusted to be helped by a human let alone one that's related to a Hellsing. Tiredly he sat back against the a wall with exhaustion, his pale hair covering his sharp features but ever so slowly, but he started to grin widely_. At least there's one thing that overshadows everything in this disgusting world… Alucard, have I finally found your weak point_?

_laș-coward_

EEEEEE! Whats gonna happen guys! How does Integra know of Lucianus! Whats hed doing spying on Seras! Why does Seras have such large boobies! SO MANY QUESTIONs! Read to find out more!

As I said before reviews would be great also any requests I will consider! Again I probably have lots of grammatical errors…


	3. New Arrival

Srry I haven't updated in awhile…stress, school, all of the above you know how it can be. I'll try to get more done! Srry this chapter is really short small…I'll make it up!

DIS-FUCKING-CLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters!

Seras felt a comforting warmth touch her cheek with soothing strokes, the warm feel slowly made its way down her face in a hot trail. She felt a slight pressure push down on her soft lips, suddenly making her gasp with surprise. Silken hair tickled her face as the pressure pressed harder against her lips. She woke up with a start, hitting her head on the lid of the coffin in the process with a giant 'Oompf'.

"Ow! God dammit! I'll never get used to sleeping in a coffin," Seras complained as she rubbed her throbbing forehead. With a loud thud the lid lifted up to the dark room around her. Fingers covered her eyes as she felt heat rise to her face, the air around cooling her redden cheeks_. What was I feeling when I was sleeping…I could have swore it was my Master…but he would never think of me like that... Shit…if feels like I have the need to take a cold shower…_ She sighed with disappointment when she couldn't feel her Master's presence anywhere nearby. Why must I have feelings for him…it's not fair…

She sat there feeling lost as she thought of the dark haired vampire, until she finally got up stretching her arms and back with loud crack. A yawn ripped through her mouth with a heave as she started to undress out of her pajamas and into her uniform. Just as she started to strip out of her pink pajama top a familiar presence phased through the wall.

"Bloody hell?!" Seras screamed as she held her shirt to her chest.

A recognizable grin was plastered on a handsome face as it pushed through the wall.

"You're finally up, Police Girl, it's about time," he chuckled as he stared at her startled face from underneath his orange tinted glasses.

"Integra needs to speak with us…" his orange red eyes raked over her quivering form, "so you should probably get dressed…too bad though," he grinned.

"Um master… could you…ah…perhaps...LEAVE!" Seras squeaked as she quickly ran into her bathroom. The loud rumble of his laugh echoed as she slid down against the wall in an embarrassed manner.

"not fair…" she mumbled.

…

The petite quickly stuck her head through the wooden door and looked inside. Her master was once again trembling with rage as Integra spoke harshly to him, her blue eye shined dangerously as he clenched his gloved hand.

"…this is my only warning, Alucard, I don't care if he…" Integra's blue eye slid to Seras' peeping form.

"How was your nap, Seras?" Integra said coolly as white smoke slid past her face.

Seras bowed her head as she walked and stood before the Iron Maiden. Integra's glasses glinted as she cocked her head in annoyance, "before we were interrupted, Alucard, you must comply with my orders and do what you are told. Understand?"

"Whatever you say, my master…" Alucard whispered in a tight voice, his teeth clenched and grinded together in a furious manner. He swung his giant red fedora to his chest and bowed his posture ridged and stiff as he walked out.

"Um…did… did you need me for anything…Integra?" Seras squeaked as her steps slowly inched towards the door. _Please let me leave! Please let me leave! She's in a bad mood! Let me leave! _Seras began to chant this quickly in her head.

"Seras... I have important job for you to do and I expect it to be done well," Integra twined her fingers together as her silver hair shadowed her eye.

"…What job would that be? Sir Integra?" smiling nervously as Seras picked at a lose string on her gloves.

"I would like you to show our new guest around the mansion and take him on your missions with Alucard," Integra said.

"And who would this be exactly?" Seras asked quietly.

Integra smiled slowly, her cigarette hanging on her lips, "Our new good friend Lucianus…"

"What! Are…are your serious!" Seras' eyes grew wide as she froze.

A black shadow twitched in the corner of the room…no…not a shadow but a man. He was as tall Alucard if not taller, he was covered in black from head to toe, the only color was his white blonde hair and pale face. His sharp red eyes pierced through Seras' red ones a smile crept on his pale face.

"It's finally an honor to meet you without any interruptions," he said smoothly,"Lucianus Blight at your service," he bowed down on one knee, his black attire swaying behind him, and a slim hand reached out to grasp hers. With a gentle motion he brought her hand up to his awaiting lips, "I can't wait to spend time with a _fata frumoas_, a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Um…ah…thank you…um Mr. Blight?" Seras' blushed brightly and trying not to notice how soft and gentle his lips were. She started to twitch nervously from all the attention from the new vampire.

Lucianus chuckled quietly as he watched her fleeting movements as he bore his eyes into her. "Please, Love, call me Lucian." He smiled widely showing sharp teeth.

...

Alucard's fingers scraped down the walls creating deep gouges, his eyes hard like chips of ice, if looks could kill… _Did I hear correctly!? How dare Integra let that THING near my precious Sera! Let alone making her be alone with him! If he tries anything I will kill him without hesitation…_he slowly slipped though the walls watching the two vampires come out on Integra's office. He masked his presence as he spied on the tall man.

…

What happened between those two? Find out some other time! When I hopefully update soon!

As I said before reviews would be great also any requests I will consider! Again I probably have lots of grammatical errors…


	4. Losing Control

Has it been this long already?! I need to update a lot more don't I!? Sorry I've been neglecting this story…there's so much that can happen in one person's life…well anyways let's get this story going!

DIS-FUCKING-CLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters!

Seras fidgeted under the handsome vampire's stare as she showed him around the spacious mansion.

"Um…and this is the kitchen, so…uh… if you're ever hungry you can just grab a blood packet from here," she pointed to a large silver, steel refrigerator , "but the one next to it is filled with human food."

"What if I don't like mine cold? What if I like mine warm…hot even?" Lucian asked his eyes boring into hers.

"Uh… y-you could warm it up in the microwave I suppose?" Seras mumbled as she distracted herself from the piercing red eyes as she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"What if I like fresh?" he questioned as he started to slowly lean closer to the blonde.

She slowly backed away, "Well… Sir Integra doesn't allow us to drink from humans directly…so" suddenly she let out a squeak as she felt her back hit against the stone wall. A slim hand gently pressed against the wall beside her head as Lucian came in closer.

"I don't have to take it from a human you know? I could always…" He whispered seductively in her ear, "Drink from a certain vampire…" he smiled invitingly but it quickly vanished as he looked at her face.

Her red eyes were blown large, her body quivered with fear, her face flushed and sweating, and her breathing looked like it stopped.

_I guess she's not used to the attention…perhaps I went too far today…but I can't help it she's so…cute. _He chuckled inwardly as he took in her scared face. He sighed and brought his hand to hold her face gently as he pressed a slow deliberate kiss to her forehead.

"I'm kidding! Just kidding! I'm sorry for scaring you…I just can help myself in front of a beautiful woman. Please forgive me if you will," she just kept staring at him with giant eyes.

"…I…I…" Seras mumbled incoherently.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Alucard flew in with lethal movements as he swiftly grasped Lucian's neck with deadly force knocking him into the concrete wall. "DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HER? SERAS JUST TELL ME IF THIS PIECE OF SHIT DID ANYTHING TO YOU AND ILL EASLIY BREAK HIS NECK!" He grinned manically.

"Um…I...uh…HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"What!? Seras are you sure?" Alucard asked in disbelief.

"Y-y-yes we were just talking…just talking, Master…" she smiled shakily.

The No Life King's eyes turned hard and slit into fiery red pits. He quickly skimmed through her mind finding nothing but empty thoughts. He dropped Lucian with a loud thud and walked quickly out of the room without looking behind.

Lucian gripped at his pale neck and his body racked with heaving breaths.

"Why…why did you lie to him?" he asked quietly.

"Because I don't want him to act so scary like that again…I've never seen him act in such away before…what did you do to him?!" her body quivered but her voice somehow remained strong to his surprise. His eyes widened as he looked at the determined blonde and she somehow looked…beautiful… inhumanly beautiful as she looked at him with fierce eyes.

"That story is meant to be told a different time," he said sadly.

"Did you do something so evil to him to make him hate you that badly." She whispered lightly.

"You do not know him at all do you!? Do not feel so bad for him he is not the one you should be sorry for and before you accuse me at all of anything you should ask him what he has done to me." Lucian stiffly got up and walked out rigidly, but stopped at the doorway, "I'll be in my room, we can finish the tour later," and walked out without another word.

_What is he talking about...? _Seras thought as she looked at the doorway that Lucian left through.

…

Alucard threw the wine bottle to the stone wall with enormous force that it shattered into millions of pieces. He tore at his hair with anger and sadness as one single blood tear fell. _Why…why…why! Why does she protect that shit! Does she not care for me!_ His breathing slowed and the tremors slowed to a stop. His shoulders slumped and his gloved hands covered his face. _What am I to do…? _A slight tremor moved behind his giant door.

_What if he is still angry at me…maybe I should leave…no…yea…GOD DAMMIT! _Before she could decide whether to leave or not the giant door slowly opened revealing a pair of glittering red eyes.

"Um… hi master," she scratched at her blonde hair unsure of what to do. "I just wanted to see if you were all-"suddenly two strong, long arms grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Ma-Ma-Master?" she whispered as he brought her closer to his chest. She felt something warm hit her cheek and looked up to see red tears falling down smooth pale cheeks. The once strong, ruthless No Life King slid down onto his knees as he pressed his face into her soft breasts. She looked down at the suffering vampire and put a gentle hand on his face. He suddenly looked up, his dark hair hiding his red eyes and slowly grabbed her silken blonde hair and brought her face ever so close to his. Her breathing quickened and her eyes widen as his lips came closing in…

Is something going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave reviews and requests that I will consider! Thank you! (Sorry if its short ill make the next chapter longer)


End file.
